


Dress Up for Detention

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, F/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Meg Masters, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Student Castiel, Teacher Meg, Teacher-Student Relationship, Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas loses a bet with his bully big brother and has to wear a humiliating outfit to class. He gets in trouble for it from his teacher.





	Dress Up for Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 30 (toys and teacher/student and Disney).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: omega/omega
> 
> **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**

“Castiel Novak. Care to explain yourself?” Cas flushed, staring down at the ridiculous shirt and pants he wore. They were the worst pinks and yellows he’d ever seen, emblazoned with Disney princesses.

“Do I have to?” 

His teacher, Meg Masters, crossed her arms. “I’d really like you to. This may be a high school class, but I do expect some professionalism from you.”

“Look, I— It won’t happen again,” he promised. 

“I assure you it won’t. I still need an explanation.”

“Look, I lost a bet. It’s stupid but my older brother forced me to wear this because of it and I just— I’m really sorry, Ms. Masters.”

“I assure you it won’t. You’ll report to my room for detention after school. Go on now.” She passed over a late note and shooed him out.

***

Eighteen and going to detention was humiliating enough. Doing it wearing Disney clothes - _for_ wearing Disney clothes - was ten times worse. 

Cas hung his head as he walked into the classroom, his ears burning.

“Sit down, Cas.” Meg’s voice was kind despite the situation. 

He shuffled over and slid into his desk, staring at the wood grain. 

“Look, be honest Castiel. If this is a way of coming out or something, please tell me. I won’t punish you for being honest, or being yourself.”

“It’s not,” Cas mumbled. “If I was trans or gay or something I’d have said something. It’s just that my brother is a bully.”

“Which one?”

“Lucifer,” he spat. Meg chuckled.

“You know he and I went to school together. He was a freshman when I was a senior. He was a bit of a jerk back then too.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. I couldn’t stand him.”

“Does that mean I don’t have to have detention?” Cas asked hopefully. 

“No, you’re still getting detention. But it doesn’t have to be a bad detention.” 

She circled around him and sat on his desk. Her skirt rose up, revealing a patch of smooth, pale skin.

“H—How so?” Cas asked, shifting as slick began to coat his ass. He could smell her now that she was so close; a sweet nutty scent - another omega.

“Well... Disney is my _favorite_ cartoon style.” She traced her fingers over Belle’s face, her nail catching his nipple even through the shirt.

“Oh—Really?” He asked.

Meg nodded, turning more fully toward him. She let her legs fall open and Cas’ cock swelled. She wasn’t wearing panties. Her pussy was slick, glistening even in the low light.

“Ms. Masters—“

“I’ve caught you staring, Cas. Go ahead. No one needs to know.”

Cas wet his lips, looking back up at her. She placed her hand on the back of his head, bringing him forward until he got the idea. 

His tongue slipped over her clit, tasting the spicy, nutty slick dripping from her hole. 

“Oh that’s it— Come on, Cas. Don’t be shy. I’ll make you feel good if you make me feel good,” she promised. 

Cas wrapped his arms around her thighs, shoving his head between them, lapping and sucking at her. Meg groaned, digging her nails into Cas’ scalp.

“So good, sweet boy,” she praised. Cas’ cock throbbed and he drove in deeper, eager to please.

Meg came quickly once Cas began to use his fingers, two buried deep inside her as she gushed over his tongue. The bittersweet fluid filled his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, squeezing his cock through his pants.

When Meg was oversensitive, she wiggled back, stroking his mussed hair.

“Did I do well?” Cas asked.

“You did perfectly, princess boy.” Meg slid off the desk and fixed her skirt. “Stand up and take off your pants.”

“Shirt too?” Cas asked hopefully, rising as he fingered the gaudy pink fabric.

“Nope. I like that on you. Keep it.”

He nodded obediently, dropping his pants and shorts and stepping out of them. His cock jutted out, weighted down by gravity. Meg laughed, reaching out and giving it a tug. “So eager.”

“Please—“

“You like being a pretty little bitch, Cas?” Meg asked, ignoring his pleading. She pressed two fingers into his slick hole. Cas shivered, nodding. He shoved his hips back, trying to get more stimulation.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Bend over the desk for me.” Cas hurried to obey, jutting his ass out.

Meg circled around her desk as Cas bent over it, his entire body heating up with the realization of just how exposed he was. Meg was crouched just enough that Cas couldn’t see what she was doing, though he could hear plastic clicks as she moved. 

She stood straight once more and walked to his side of the desk. Jutting out from under her skirt was a long, thick strap on. The base was knotted, and it was hooked to a small tube that could expand it further. Her hands held a broken in leather belt. 

Cas’ cock twitched, slick dribbling out of his hole as he realized the situation. He stared at the desk, struggling to keep his breathing calm even as the cold leather brushed his ass.

The first smack wasn’t so bad. Neither was the second or third. By the sixth, however, Cas felt like crying, he was biting his fist, swallowing down screams as his eyes burned. But his cock still ached, hole still wet with slick, preparing the way for an alpha knot. 

Born alpha or not, Meg fell into the role easily. When she’d finished spanking him, she let her strap on slap against his sore ass.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

The -s sound had scarcely slipped past his teeth when Meg slammed in, shoving him forward on the desk. Her fucking was brutal, not giving Cas time to recover. He fucked back against the cock, his cheeks burning more when he realized she was slowly making the knot swell, forcing Cas to work harder to take it all. 

“Fuck me, please Ms. Masters—“ 

Instead of complying, Meg pulled out, sitting in her chair.

“Fuck yourself, Cas. Come on.”

Cas walked over, his legs shaking. Slick dribbled down his thighs. His stomach did a little flip as he looked her up and down. She still wore the conservative heels she wore daily to work, and the clean, black skirt and white button top. She’d undone a few buttons, the swell of her breasts peeking out over an emerald lace bra. And of course, her black, glittered strap on jutted up, wrinkling the skirt. Cas’ slick had soaked it, the fluid gathering at the swell of the knot.

“Come on, Castiel. This is your punishment. And your reward - for wearing my favorite princesses to class. You’re gonna bounce on my cock until you squirt.”

“Yes ma’am,” Cas whispered. He straddled her lap and settled onto her cock, his own twitching and dribbling at the stimulation.

He reached out, running his thumbs over the smooth flesh at the top of her bra.

He began to ride the toy, driving it deep up his ass and letting the knot spread him open. His cock dripped freely, staining Meg’s skirt and top with the milky white. 

She moaned, holding his hips to guide him down as she encouraged him to go faster or harder. 

Cas knew he wasn’t gonna last long, the tightness in his stomach and burn in his ovaries told him that much. He continued to ride her though, her voice soothing.

Her breasts brushed over his chest as she leaned forward.

“You’re not done, Cas. You have detention tomorrow too— you’re going to dress normal, and when you come in, you’re going to lie on my desk and I’m going to use your cock until I come. I don’t care how many times you do - you can pump a full gallon of your useless come into me - we aren’t stopping until I’m squirting.” 

Cas’ entire body stiffened. He came, shouting into his fist. Thin streams of come splashed onto her skirt, his hole fluttering around the thick toy. Meg laughed softly, stroking Cas’ back as he shivered through his orgasm.

“Good boy,” she whispered when he slumped against her. “All done with detention today.”

She helped him stand and put his pants back on.

“Go on home now, Cas. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you,” Cas stuttered.

“And remember - school appropriate clothing please.”


End file.
